Salad Days
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Fresh out of college, Kuroko Tetsuya became a math teacher at an all-boys high school. However, little did anyone in the school know that he was actually heir to the Seirin Group of Aida Clan – one of Tokyo's most powerful yakuza clans.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **_**Kuroko no Basket is not mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Note : **_**Based on Gokusen.**_

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya was a weird person, according to the people in the university. Don't misunderstand, they still liked him. He was so polite to people around him, and that was a plus. He was very dedicated, hard-working, and a kind hearted person. His lack of presence and expression did not diminish their positive feelings to the teal haired.<p>

They liked him enough to the point when he told them which school he wanted to be appointed to after he completing his teaching degree, they freaked out.

He was a good teacher, that's proven by when he had spent a year in compulsory teacher training. At each school he had been welcomed by all of the teachers, the students had been courteous and hardworking.

And that _very _good teacher, who qualified to be a teacher in any prestigious school, applied to the famous To'ou Academy, whose students could allegedly strike fear into the hearts of even the toughest men.

"They're _violent_," they tried to dissuade him to pick another school. "Most of them are members of gangs. Not to mention the number of times they've been arrested. Kuroko-sensei, are you _sure_ about this? You're an exemplary teacher, though you're just an intern, you could become a teacher in any school, even in the prestigious ones."

But Kuroko just stared at them for a moment, making them felt uneasy, before thanked to them. "I _want_ to work there," he explained. "That type of student is exactly who I want to work with, that I can help them, and be the kind of teacher who won't just turn his back to that sort of thing."

Meanwhile that reason was to be admired, but this _is_ To'ou Academy. The students there were beyond to be saved. No one got it. No one understood his reason. Instead they all wondered how the small, weak-looking, Kuroko Tetsuya could possibly cope with a class of brutal delinquents.

But they did not know. They just had made assumptions about his life, and they did not know how wrong they were.

They did not know at all about his secret background.

* * *

><p>To'ou Academy, an all-boys high school that located in Tokyo. Contrary to popular belief, the school began as a normal school with aims to help its students to have a bright future, and to be a prestigious school. With impressive determination and dedication yet ambitious, they <em>had<em> became a rate B school. But something wrong happened, no one knew what it was, and this rate B school now known to be the haunt of social drop-outs where the so called near extinct 'punks' roam around.

This was the type of school he would be going to. A wasteland.

Kuroko had been doing research on the school since he decided to apply as a teacher there. And he was curious of how a rate B school became a criminal school. But he understood, really. It was not the school or its student that at fault, it was the society. One wrong move, and you would be down. And no one who wanted to help the 'rotten'. And the teachers were also useless, they did not care the delinquent students at all, just the _normal_ ones.

This was why he wanted to be a teacher in this school. He wanted to help this kind of students, never care about their background or their behavior and demeanor.

He prepared _everything_. He had experience of dealing with unruly kids –provided by his life in his home, so it would not be a problem for him. He was smart enough to teach them anything. The only matter was how he could have their trust. The delinquents usually had a problem in trusting other people.

'_Well, at least I have to see how my students are before I make a move,'_ Kuroko thought as he opened the Principal Room door.

* * *

><p>To'ou Academy was a high school with bad reputation of its students. They were practically famous for robbery, gang, drugs, violence, and other criminally insane cases. It was much a wasteland for the society. It still <em>is<em>.

So, how could a woman _got_ appointed to this wasteland? And not just a woman, a kind that would be _always_ in danger in this school.

Kuroko glanced at the pink haired woman beside him, vaguely listening the principal speak. The woman was not ordinary, she had a beautiful face and nice body. And when he said nice body, it was really nice. Big boobs, slender waist, sexy long legs, a perfect dream woman.

It was like throwing a luxury meat to a swarm of hungry pigs. Hungry perverted pigs precisely.

And… it seemed not only the students, the principal also a pervert himself.

A big sweat dropped on the back of Kuroko's head as he saw the said principal sneaking glances to the pink haired woman's boobs.

Really, a phrase "A pet resemblance of its owner" seemed appropriate for this.

Kuroko snapped his attention back when the principal began explained about the new teachers' arrangement. The woman beside him, Momoi Satsuki-sensei, got appointed to 2nd year class 2. As for him, he got appointed to 2nd year class 4.

The worst class ever in the 2nd year, according to the senior teachers.

Once the principal finished with his speech, the vice-principal, Harasawa Katsunori, took over. "Just one important advice for you, Momoi-sensei," Harasawa said calmly. "Please change your skirt and heels into this jersey and gym shoes for now." He handed over a plastic of a new jersey. "I understand you don't like it, but it's for your sake to teach safely in here." He immediately interjected when Momoi opened her mouth to retort. "And when you come to this school tomorrow, I suggest to wear pants and low heel shoes."

Kuroko could see that Momoi wanted to say something, but she just pouted. They bowed for a moment, before walking out of the principal room.

"Ne, Kuroko-sensei," Momoi called after they made sure far enough from the principal room. "Don't you think they seem just as dodgy?" she said as her eyes surveying the hallway they through.

Kuroko glanced at his fellow new teacher. "I think so too, Momoi-sensei," he replied softly.

"Humm…" she glanced back at him, silently inspecting his appearance, and felt a bit worry by what she got. "Are you straight out of university, Kuroko-sensei? You kinda… seem like a real straight. You gonna be okay?"

"Of course, Momoi-sensei. I'll do my best." Kuroko gave her his rare small smile. "And, Momoi-sensei, I heard you've transferred from Teikou junior high. It's a prestigious school with a distinguished record, why the move?"

Momoi pouted. "Junior-high kids are so boring. All of their hair's grown but they're still kids."

Kuroko blinked, a big sweat dropped on behind of his head.

"Well, compared to them, it's like senior-high kids have peeled a layer, you know?!" she said, slapping his back lightly. "And I didn't mean it that way, you little pervert!" she continued, giggling, before she walked left toward the bathroom to change her clothes. "Oh, and Kuroko-sensei! Please don't bother to wait me!" she said when she saw Kuroko ready to stand beside the bathroom door. "I'm not helpless, you know. And you only have one minute before your class starts."

Kuroko tilted his head as he watched the pink haired enter the bathroom. He shrugged, turning his heels toward where his class was. Indeed, Kuroko was a gentleman, and as such he was worried for Momoi. A lamb between the wolves. He glad that the vice-principal gave her a jersey, at least with that she could run if the students harassing her.

His lips turned up slightly when he remembered Momoi's answer to his particular question. Well, he could guess why she could be a teacher in this school. She's pretty dangerous herself. She reminded him his _dearest_ aunt actually.

He saw a plank written "Class 2-D" beside a door, and he stopped in front of it. This was the class he got appointed to. He took a deep breath, curling his fingers into a fist in front of his chest, preparing his heart to what would greet him inside this class, before he opened them. His eyes stared at the door for a moment with such determination.

He was ready.

And so, he opened the door.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Because there's so many people who want me prolonged this story, I make this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

He impressed.

Really, he definitely felt impressed by them.

He stared at the class with a blank look. Woah… the class was really what the senior told him. It was soooo messy. The walls covered by graffiti and the students made chaos everywhere and every corner in the class, chatting or brawling or…

Was that a gamble they do?

By now Kuroko did not know what he felt anymore. He was overwhelmed. The kindergarten kids were not this messy. He sighed, closing the door behind him and walking toward the teacher desk. And it seemed no one noticed him coming. He shrugged, used by this. Well, it was natural. He had a condition that made him unnoticeable by anyone. It was very troublesome, and he sometimes disliked it. A small smirk tugged on his lips as an idea came into his mind. But it can be very amusing as well for some things.

He stood behind the teacher desk, putting his bag onto it, staring amusedly at the class that would be quiet for only a moment.

"Everyone, sit down please! The class has already begun!" he shouted, making sure his voice echoed the classroom.

The silence in the class was oppressing. The students turned their head toward the front of the class, looked at someone there that they did not see like a second ago with eyes rounded and gaping like they were seeing a ghost.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GHOOOOOSST! THERE'S A GHOOOSST IN HERE!"

"NO, THAT'S NOT A GHOST! IT'S VERY LUCID!"

"WHAT THE FUCK! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THERE!?"

"Since five minutes ago," Kuroko answered calmly.

"GEEZ! SAY SOMETHING! YOU SCARED US!"

"YEAH! AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" One of the students asked.

Kuroko opened his bag and pulled out a few of book. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, your new math teacher and homeroom. It's nice to meet you."

"Say what?!" A tanned, navy blue haired boy glared at him.

A blond haired boy walked up to Kuroko with a chuckle, before he threw his arm around the new teacher. "I'm sure he's just kidding, Aomine-chi! He looks too young to be a teacher. He's probably just a new student! Ne!?" he gave the teal haired a wide smile –that immediately Kuroko knew it was fake– and making the said teacher saw glitters behind him.

"No, I'm not," Kuroko deadpanned. "I'm twenty-four year old. I'm your new teacher." He passed his ID card to the blonde calmly. "Please take a look of this if you don't believe me."

The blonde playfully looked at the card in his hand. "See, what I- eh?" he paused, stared back and forth at Kuroko and the ID card in disbelief, before scurrying back away from him. "HEEEEEEEE?! YOU'RE REALLY A TEACHER, SSU?!" he screamed, unconsciously threw the card.

Kuroko catch the card easily. "Yes, I am."

"Man, he looks so weak!" A very big and tall purple haired boy on the back seat said with childish voice. "Makes me wanna crush him~!"

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. Crush him? "Please, don't do that," Kuroko said, still with his toneless voice.

The navy blue haired boy suddenly jumped right in front of him with a scary look. "BOOOO!"

The silence emitted between them as Kuroko stared at the boy in puzzlement – though his face and demeanor neither said so. He was confused why the boy did that. A bulb appeared inside his mind as he blinked.

Could it be… the boy wanted to scare him?

He hummed silently. What to do? Should he or shouldn't he humour him?

"Uwaa… what a shock." He finally said, after a few moment of considering, in very deadpanned voice.

Everything was silent once again.

"Pft…" A stifle laugh from the tanned boy broke the silent. "Bwahahahaha! You're joking, right? This is your only reaction?!"

The blonde was also laughing. "I can't believe it, Aomine-chi! He's really unexpressive!" he said, clutching his stomach.

They kept laughing as Kuroko just stared at them. The tanned boy –Aomine, wasn't it– patted his head, made the teal haired twitched in annoyed. It was getting irritating. Kuroko was about to open his mouth to voice his dislike, but a deep voice interrupted him.

"Daiki, Ryouta, that's enough."

Kuroko blinked when the two students in front of him instantly paled and the class suddenly silent. Kuroko felt surprised by this. He turned his head to see a red haired boy looking at them with his sharp mismatched eyes from his seat at the back of the class, beside a green haired boy. Kuroko hummed. The boy was interesting, he exuded an unusual aura for a boy his age.

"Ah, yes, Akashi-chi…" the blonde said, walking back to his seat, dragging Aomine with him.

Hmm… that was an unexpected power relation. The students here submitted at the red haired boy and following his words. Kuroko's finger twitched when the boy's gaze shifted at him. Damn, the boy was surely intimidating. Kuroko was sure he will do very well at his home, like a duck in water.

"Please, sensei, do finish your introduction." The boy said calmly.

Kuroko nodded at him and cast his gaze toward everyone. "Like I said before, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I'll be your math and homeroom teacher this year. I'm fresh out of Tokyo University." he bowed his head a little. "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"

The class was still silent, so he continued. "To get to know you all better as fast as I can, I'd like you to write your name and some things you like on this piece of paper." He said, pulling out a few papers from his book. "Any things you like, what you hope to be in future, about your girlfriend maybe, write down anything you like."

"What the heck?!" Oho… the students began to rioting. "How lame!"

"Are you stupid or something?!"

"No, I'm not." Kuroko said bluntly.

"You look too cute for a guy! Maybe I will rape you, bitch!"

Kuroko stared at the last speaker with amused eyes. He wanted to rape him? Wow, how _daring_. He just kept hand out the papers to their desk, ignoring their laugh at the last sentence. "Now, now. If you don't want to, just write down your name." He said, not affected to their taunt. He turned his back toward the board. "I'll write my name on the board, okay?"

As he wrote his name on the board, he saw a paperplane flying and hit the board from the corner of his eye. He glanced at the paperplane that falling to the floor with an eyebrow rising. What they have planning to do now? He sighed, deciding to ignore it. But then he felt something hit the back of his head, then his back, the back of his leg, and… his butt…

He clenched his hand, crushing the chalk in it.

Damn them.

He was about to turn his head when his instincts flared and he felt something whizzed fast to him. He tilted his head to the side, his hand catching whatever that they threw at him. And he glanced at it.

It was a rock.

They threw a fucking rock at him.

What the fuck?

Unconsciously, he half-turned his head and glared at them. And he probably would give them hell if he did not see the twitch from Akashi. That's dangerous, Kuroko immediately moved his gaze toward the rock in his hand, he would discover his camouflage.

"Wha…" He put on a shock look on his face. "Who threw rock at me?!" he shouted, faking his surprise. "It's dangerous, you know!"

The students were laughing. A few even called him names like "idiot" or "dumbass" or that he was so thick, and Kuroko felt fortunate that he had patient of a saint or he would tempted to throw those insults back to their face with the rock smacked their forehead. He instead flung the rock out of the window.

"Damn, he got me there for a second, man!" Aomine said with disbelief tone, stared at the new teacher. "But, that's pretty flukey timing, duncha you think? Right, Akashi?" he blinked when Akashi did not reply him. "Akashi?"

* * *

><p>Akashi Seijuurou did not know what he should think about this new teacher.<p>

He always knew something before it happened. He had Emperor Eyes –the eyes that made him could see anything a few seconds before it occurred– and he was sure there was not unordinary happened today.

But then, this new teacher came and surprised him. Really _surprised_ him. Akashi did not see him walking inside the classroom and he definitely would not see him if he did not shouted that the class had already begun.

It was the first time he experienced this.

_Weird_, he thought to himself, _really weird_. A wallflower was his first impression when he noticed that the new teacher had lack of presence. Robot face was his second, he never saw the teacher showed any expression. He scoffed softly behind his hand, the teacher was not worth to be notice by him. And he snorted a little when the teal haired said he would become their homeroom teacher.

Their _homeroom_ teacher? He gotta be kidding.

The homeroom teacher was the one would be their anchor as a student. He should have acceptance from him, the leader of this class, and all other students in it. And there would be no teacher accepted in this class. This class **hate** all teachers for what they had done to them in the past.

He raised his head to see how the teacher reacted at Aomine when the latter tried to scare him off. And he blinked when, although he said he was shocked, the teacher still did not show any expression, did not even a flinch.

What the heck?

It was unnatural. There's no one that stoic.

The new teacher became a bit more interesting, but still not worth to be one of them, to be their homeroom teacher. And so, he told his minions –yeah, Ryouta and Daiki were his minions– to stop harassing the teal haired as he would give a few tests to him. And if the teacher did not pass his tests, he would let the students give him **hell**.

He saw the teacher nodded at him in appreciation, Akashi gave him a point for that. Kuroko Tetsuya, the name the teacher introduced. This... _Kuroko _was fresh out of Tokyo University that a plus and minus for him. A plus for "Tokyo University", and minus for new graduate teacher who probably did not have many experience in teaching. The teacher was small, smaller than the students, looking weak and a soft spoken. He rolled his eyes, the teacher was not good at all. He would _never_ have control in this room.

From the familiar rustling sound, his classmates were lobbing spitballs and paper airplanes at the teacher, giving him the traditional 2-D welcome. Akashi also knew how this would turn out. The same, tired old reactions. The worthless teachers would shout and scream and threaten them with detention or insult them by saying they would never succeed in life unless they listened up. The clueless teachers would beg and plead and also tell them that unless they listened, they would not succeed in life. His classmates would ignore them and increase the torment until the worthless teachers stormed out shouting or the clueless ones ran out crying.

He moved his gaze back to the teacher to see if this one had started crying yet. It was then his Emperor Eyes saw Murasakibara, his giant purple haired friend, wind up to throw a rock at Kuroko. He intended to yell out, to warn Murasakibara that physically hurting a teacher would get them all in trouble, or to warn Kuroko (not that he cared about him personally, he was a teacher after all, but having the teacher got concussion would probably not work out in their favor either), but he stopped himself. Maybe this was an opportunity to see Kuroko's reaction as his expression did not change at all since entering this class.

Murasakibara launched the rock straight at the teacher's head. Akashi waited for the sickening thunk, for the crying or screaming, and instead saw the teacher pause, tilted his head to the side, put his hand up, and catch the hurling rock without looking away from the chalkboard. 2-D then experienced a rare moment of complete silence, as everyone stared at him in shock, surprise, and amazement. Kuroko turned around slowly, and Akashi saw the unexpected steel in his eyes as he glared at the students, like he had dealt with potential violence and insubordination before, and was getting ready to snap out some punishment.

Akashi surprised when he felt a bit fear.

No way. Akashi never felt fear before. He _didn't_ fear.

Then, almost like a switch, Kuroko's eyes widened, and for the first time his face showed an expression, a surprised one.

"Wha… who threw rock at me?!" he shouted. "It's dangerous, you know!" But he did not do anything else, just flung the rock outside the window and turned his back to the board, continuing as if nothing out of ordinary had happened.

All Akashi could do was stare. This was… new. Different. Unexpected. Then he shook his head. It was just a fluke. A coincidence. Kuroko was exactly the same as all the other clueless teachers that had shown up. He would pretend to be nice, then as soon as he saw that 2-D was hopeless, he'd give up, just like everyone else. All it would take was time, he said to himself.

But, the teacher was now interesting, and suspicious too. Maybe he should observe him for the next few days.

* * *

><p>Kuroko sighed when the bell rang aloud, relieved that the school was over. He put his books back in to his bag, before walking out of the class, ignoring the lingering students as they probably would not say anything to him.<p>

The stare Akashi gave for him during the lesson made him uneasy. Is the boy noticing his act? He was not particular an actor after all. But maybe he should not make a surprised look in 'rock incident'. Or… maybe he should not act clueless after that happened instead? It was indeed a bit unnatural for someone who just had thrown a rock from behind to be act clueless like there's nothing happened.

He used his lack of presence to pass the crowd of students, and immediately head towards where his car parked. He was just about to put the key inside the lock when a familiar voice startled him.

"That new teacher…"

_'Hm, Akashi-kun?'_ He turned his head to see a familiar group of colorful haired boys walk nearby. They were his students. Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple. Kuroko bit inside his mouth to prevent laugh from coming out when he noticed that if they grouped like that, they become like a rainbow.

"Aah, that Kuroko Tetsuya, you mean?" the green haired said. If he was not mistaken, his name was Midorima Shintarou.

"What about him, Akashi-chi?" the blonde, Kise, asked.

"He may not be what he looks." Akashi said in serious tone.

Kuroko tensed after hear that. Akashi was indeed suspicious. Damn, the boy was good. So damn good.

"As if, he's just a thick-ass!" Aomine said, crossing his arms behind his head.

The purple haired –Murasakibara, wasn't it?– nodded, licking the lollipop in his hand. "Hm, hm. He was shitting himself when I threw Mido-chin's lucky item at him."

"Yeah, and I don't have my lucky item throughout the class because of you." Midorima hissed.

Their voice became muffled as they walking farther. Kuroko entered the car, bend over the steering wheel with his body trembling as he stifling his laugh. Funny, that's so funny. He drove the car, still feeling amused by their talk.

Him? Shitting himself?

He chuckled loudly.

"Don't make me laugh, my dear students." Kuroko whispered cunningly.

He stepped out of his car as soon as he arrived at his destination. A big house with old Japanese style. This was his house, or rather his aunt's house. He opened the sliding door, giving a smile toward the people inside.

"I'm back!" he shouted, making them turned their head toward him.

The silence was maddening.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Kuroko stared blankly at them. Oh, geez… déjà vu much?

"SINCE WHEN YOU'VE BEEN HERE, KUROKO?!"

He sighed. "Just about." he said, feeling disappointed.

You'd think that live with him for years made them used by his lack of presence. Oh, that's so wrong.

"Welcome back, Kuroko!" A cattish man said, throwing an arm around him, while the black haired man beside him patted his head softly.

He gave them a small smile. "I'm back, Koganei-san, Mitobe-san."

A brown haired woman approached him with a welcoming smile, followed by her trusted right hand. "Welcome back, Tetsuya."

"I'm back, Riko-san, Hyuuga-san."

"Ne, Kuroko-kun," A sharp eyed man smiled at him, not moving from the couch he was sitting down. "So, how's your first day?"

Kuroko hummed a bit. "Well, Izuki-san, I think it's amusing. Not a single one called me 'sensei'." '_Except one_,' he added inwardly. "I had a full-on bitch-call and a half like 'I'll rape you, bitch' and stuff."

The room was silent again.

"Whuat?!" Koganei shouted loudly.

Hyuuga cracked his knuckle with a scary face. "Hoo, I see, they called you 'bitch' and threatened to rape you, hm?" he said, his face twitching in dangerous level, a glint on his spectacle.

_Oops... _Kuroko paused. "Anou, Hyuuga-san…"

"Kuroko!"

A voice interrupted him. He turned his head toward the one who called him. A maroon haired man emitted dark aura with feral look on his face. "Just tell me the name of the fucker who had threatened to rape you, Kuroko."

Kuroko blinked his eyes, feeling confusion by his best friend intention. "For what?"

The man then pulled a gun from his jacket. "So, I can kill him."

A big sweat dropped on the back of Kuroko's head. "Err… I think it's cool, Kagami-kun. Please, put that gun away."

"Bakagami! You can't just kill Tetsuya's student!" Riko, Kuroko's aunt, slapped Kagami's back with a _shinai_ hard, making him stumble.

Kuroko sighed in relief at that. Aunt Riko always the wisest among them.

"I said we blockade them after school and threaten them a little!" Riko continued, pulling a _katana_ from her kimono.

Kuroko now was the one who stumbled.

_'What the fuck, Riko-san?!'_

And to his dismay, everyone nodded in agreement with their weapons in hands.

Kuroko sighed in exasperated. But then, he smiled. This was his family. A family he got from the side of his late mother. His mother was the first child of Aida Tora, a very popular and feared yakuza from the famous Seirin Group. She hated the gang-world, went up against his Grandfather and left home, leaving her sister, Aida Riko, to take the title as heiress. As though his mother had an allergic reaction to it all, she fell in love and married an all-round-straight public worker Kuroko Tetsuhiko. But both of them died when he was 7 in an accident. He was taken in by his only other blood-relative, his aunt.

It was the house his mother hated to death, but he had never had anything against it.

If normal people saw this, they would faint at the sight of most of the guys he grew up with. But still, this was his home. And these gangs were his family.

His lips curled up into a sly smile when he remembering again what his students said about him.

They said he'd shit himself? AS IF. Why would he'd shit himself over high school boys when he had the most feared yakuza group as family.


End file.
